


this is my confession

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Romance, Secret Messages, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Patrick finds a way to tell David the things he wants to say before David is ready to hear them.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 74
Kudos: 229





	this is my confession

  
  


It started with whispers. 

He’d be lying awake long after David had fallen asleep, thinking that he could have never imagined this life for himself, would have never believed that what he had with David was even in the realm of possibility for him. He’d press the lightest of kisses to whatever part of David was closest to him and softly confess, “I love you, David Rose.”

The first time he’d done it, he’d barely realized that the words had slipped out, until David had shifted at the sound of his voice, and Patrick’s heart had stopped. He was afraid David had heard, and was preparing to run away. They’d only just recently, and accidentally, declared _boyfriend_ status. David would think it was far, far too soon for Patrick to feel something like that, let alone speak the words out loud. But David had rolled over - closer to Patrick - and he could breathe again, his admission unheard.

He’d said it again and again, every night they spent together, but it didn’t seem like enough, murmuring in the darkness to David’s sleeping form. Then, one rainy afternoon in the store, he’d been perched on the counter next to the cash register, with David standing between his knees, looking longingly across the street at the cafe, unwilling to brave the downpour in favor of a muffin. He’d reached out for David, hand grazing across his back, and David had arched into it like a cat seeking skritches. He’d chuckled, nails criss-crossing David’s sweater until he was practically purring. Scratches turned into intentional scribbles of both geometry and truths.

He sketches shapes with the tip of his finger and swirls the words together with loopy filigree, hoping that’s enough to balance the honesty of what he’s writing, using David’s body as a canvas, practice strokes for all the things he wants to say. He wonders sometimes if David ever suspects it’s not just doodles he’s drawing or if he just enjoys Patrick’s undivided attention and the playful skimming of fingertips on skin. 

*

David lies with his head in Patrick’s lap when a game is on. Patrick’s fingers tangle in David’s hair, then start to move down to his shoulders. _Triangle. Loops. I love you. Circle. Flower._

David drapes himself across Patrick’s chest, sleepy and satisfied, and Patrick wraps around him, fingertips slipping up his outstretched arm and across his back. _Square. Star. I love you. Octagon. Square root sign._

Sometimes, he’s more subtle than other times. Every now and then he basically dared David to take notice, to figure out what he’s doing, like he’s some sort of cartoon supervillain with a super secret code that’s really not-so-secret.

“What did I do to deserve you?” David moans, face down in a pillow, Patrick straddling his hips as his hands travel down David’s spine, gently massaging around the noticeably baseball-shaped welt on his back. He brushes his fingers in reverse, travelling up to his neck. _Crown. Heart shape. I love you. Diamond. Infinity symbol._

_*_

Patrick wanted to do more than just trace the letters over David’s back. He wanted to press the words into his soul, so David would _know_ these things with the same certainty he did. That there was never a doubt. That he would never be unloved. That forever was a completely reasonable amount of time to want to spend with someone. That there would never be anybody else. 

He climbed back into bed, too full of joy and relief and _everything_ to be able to sleep, watching the last few minutes of his birthday tick away. The cloud of guilt that had been hanging over him from keeping so much from his parents was gone. He felt… _free_ in a way he’d never known before. 

He carefully arranged himself, his arm automatically reaching toward David, fingers barely making contact, then waiting to see if David would stay asleep. He didn’t so much as twitch, probably exhausted from the stress of the day. He tried to think of a design that could capture even a little bit of what he was feeling, but nothing was right, nothing was big enough. 

He kept the contact, fingertip skating against the soft material of David’s shirt. Unconsciously, a pattern of swirls gave way to words, scrawled hastily in the space between his shoulder blades, written over his heart. _Will you marry me?_

Patrick smiled, calm and sure. Just like he’d professed his love hundreds of times over before he’d ever looked David in the eye and told him, he’d silently ask him again and again until the time was right, until his plan was perfect. 

He leaned over, kissed David’s temple, then settled back into his own pillow. “I’m gonna marry you, David Rose.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just celebrated one year in this fandom and wanted to write something soft & fluffy for my 30th fic. Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd and commented! I appreciate all of you so much!! 🖤
> 
> Also... this is the 5000 fic posted in the David & Patrick tag and I am wildly proud of all the authors who spend hours writing amazing things to share and all the love here for those boys.
> 
> \----  
> Thanks for the beta, Edie4711!!
> 
> (title from N. Carter “my confession”)


End file.
